


Let's Try This Again, Shall We?

by Ambrosia_678



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Behavior, Episode: s03e18 Once a Handmaiden..., Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Magical Artifacts, Mind Control, Minor Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), it's not as dark as the tags make it seem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_678/pseuds/Ambrosia_678
Summary: “Treason.” He says softly, and somehow that is scarier than if he had shouted.The princess is to stay in her room “Until further notice.”Eugene is watched like a hawk by the king, just in case he thinks of helping her escape.And out in the forest, a blue-haired traitor opens up a crumpled piece of parchment, remembering her father’s final words, “This will tell you everything you need to know. Now RUN!”Zhan Tiri smiles. She has a new plan now._____What if Cassandra was not able to break out of the amber? It's canon up until Zhan Tiri blasts the amber at Cassandra. I'm not using anything introduced to canon in the series finale. Spoilers for Once a Handmaiden.****Not Abandoned, Just Very Slow to Update
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Hector (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Rapunzel (Disney), Adira & Varian (Disney), Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Gothel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona & Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Zhan Tiri/Other(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1 is not a very creative name

**Author's Note:**

> The summary pretty much covers it. Cassandra doesn't blast out of the amber. Also, this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm quite excited. I really want to get better at writing, so if you have any feedback please comment as it will mean so much to me.

“Hold your fire,” Eugene whispers.  


He and Varian are crouched behind the black rocks. None of them have sharp tips, and none of them are impaling the princess. For that, at least, he feels thankful.  


Varian nods. He feels thankful too.  


Shooting the amber at a wooden target is so much different than aiming at a living, breathing person. It takes a conscious effort to stop his hands from shaking. He narrows his eyes and pretends he isn’t thinking about how this amber encased his father, and how maybe it will encase another.  


A friend-turned-enemy.  


Like he used to be.  


Zhan Tiri can barely contain her laughter. All according to plan, of course.  


“Rapunzel I want to believe you, I do…” Cassandra says.  


Zhan Tiri creeps forwards, reaching towards the device in Varian’s hands.  


“But…”  


The demon presses the trigger.  


Yellow mist and a golden liquid  


F  


L  


Y  


from the contraption.  
By the time Cassandra sees what’s coming for her, it’s too late to jump out of the way. 

The blast of smoke obscures her vision and something hard and solid pins her feet to the ground. She doesn’t have to see to know what is going on. Project obsidian.  


The amber, hungry, begins to swallow her.  


Cassandra cries out, terrified, as the amber reaches her chest. She extends her arm, trying to get to Rapunzel.  


“Please, save me!”  


The words never leave her lips.  


“NO!” Rapunzel shouts, horrified, as she looks at the frozen face of her friend. “She wasn’t attacking anyone! Why did you do that?!!”  


Varian stares at the girl now encased in the amber. Arm outstretched, just like his father… All his fault, again … “I-I don’t know what happened! It just… I d-didn’t do… must have m-malfunctioned…”  


Images of his father keep flashing before his eyes. He squeezes them shut but it makes no difference. How could he-  


He feels a hand wrap around his shoulder and looks up to see Eugene. “Hey, kid, it wasn’t your fault.”  


Zhan Tiri stares, expectant. Any moment now a furious Cassandra should emerge from the amber. Any moment now chaos will reign.  


Nothing happens.  


Nothing.  


How?  


The seconds tick by and the stupid girl doesn’t move an inch. Zhan Tiri begins to panic. Could she have gotten it wrong somehow?  
Zhan Tiri is well aware of how weak she is, trapped in the body of a child, without her magic. She needs the eclipse, and she needed Corona. She needs Cassandra. After all, you can’t take down a kingdom with a boomerang.  


All she can do for now is hope the princess will free Cassandra before the eclipse.  


The demon retreats.

\----- 

Dull black rocks protrude throughout the courtyard, glistening in the fading light. Fallen guards are being carried out on stretchers. Eugene’s voice shouts orders at those remaining. Rapunzel stares blankly ahead, Pascal on her shoulder.  


Shadows lengthen on the ground, but Rapunzel is too caught up in her thoughts to take much notice. She will not leave Cassandra in the amber. Not when she had been so close to redemption.  


Rapunzel is vaguely aware of her mother approaching her.  


“… Your father has thought it best…”  


She should just go up and start singing the incantation. What is she so afraid of? Pascal squeaks and nuzzles her shoulder.  


“…Keeping her in the amber is just…”  


The princess looks up, “Sorry, what did you say?”  


Queen Arianna sighs softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter, “Rapunzel, your father has decided to keep Cassandra in the amber.”  


Rapunzel pushes her mother away, “He WHAT?!!”  


The queen watches her righteous daughter run off, no doubt in pursuit of justice. Her eyes flicker to the young woman encased in amber. She herself, of course, had almost been encased once. She closes her eyes for a moment and settles her breathing. This girl is nothing like her.  


The traitor.  


Still.

\----- 

Rapunzel runs into the throne room, eyes searching wildly. Pascal holds onto her sleeve for dear life.  


“Dad!” She shouts.  


The king looks up from a paper he’s signing, Nigel by his side. “Rapunzel! What are you doing here?”  


Rapunzel rushes up to him, eyes sparkling furiously, “I won’t let you leave Cassandra in the amber!”  


King Fredric stiffens slightly, “I am sorry, but the matter is out of your hands. I have to do what is best for Corona.”  


“Your father is right,” Nigel pipes up. “Cassandra is a public menace. Keeping her in the amber is the only way to ensure the safety of the kingdom.” He gestures towards the paper the king is holding.  


Rapunzel peers at it, and her eyes widen in shock. The paper is an official declaration, stating that Cassandra is to be left in the amber. Forever.  


“You can’t stop me from letting her out,” she says, and grabs the paper from his hands, ripping it in two.  


Both Nigel and the king stare at her in shock.  


“Rapunzel!” The king says sternly.  


Rapunzel turns, runs, pushing the doors of the throne room open with a bang.  


“Restrain the princess!” Her father says.  


Footsteps of guards echo behind her as she runs through the hallway. Rapunzel will not give up on Cassandra. Not now, not ever.  


“Distract them,” she murmurs to Pascal.  


Pascal lets out a squeak of understanding, and hops off her shoulder.

\----- 

It is nighttime now. The half-moon hangs in the sky, stars twinkle.  


“I’m so sorry Cassandra. I failed you,” The former captain of the guards kneels in front of his encased daughter, consumed with guilt.  


He looks up at her terrified face and sighs, resting his hand against the amber. She is not dead, and that is a comfort. Still, he has no way of knowing what is happening to her. Is she awake? Does she know what is going on? Does she know what the king plans to do?  


“I will change his mind,” He tells her, “I won’t let him keep you trapped in there. I will not give up.”  


“You don’t need the king’s permission,” A voice behind him says.  


He spins around, unsheathing his sword to point it at the person who spoke.  
It is a small figure, a child, though a strange one. Perhaps it is the moonlight’s glow, or his eyes playing tricks on him, but this young girl seems to be solely gray and purple.  


“Who are you?” He asks.  


“A friend,” the child smiles, “Or at least I would like to be.”  


He remains wary, keeping his eyes trained on the small figure.  


“What happened to your daughter… That was terrible,” the child seems sincere.  


“Yes,” He gasps.  


“I can’t imagine what you must be going through. And to think that the king will never let her out… Horrible. Everyone deserves a second chance.”  


He nods. This child does not seem threatening, so he puts his sword away.  


She smiles, “What are you going to do about it?”  


The former captain’s brows furrow, “What do you mean?”  


The child laughs, and he beings to feel slightly uneasy, “Why, to get her out of course. I’m sure the princess will help you! She is so kind and caring. Unlike her father.”  


“Going against the king’s wishes is treason,” he says, although he begins to feel slightly uncertain.  


“What is more important to you? Your daughter,” She pauses for emphasis, “Or the pitiful king’s wishes?”  


“Well…”  


“Make sure the princess frees your daughter from the amber. When she is freed, I know of a place she can hide, at least until the king drops her charges.”  


“Where?” He can’t mask the hope he is beginning to feel.  


The girl holds out a folded up piece of parchment, worn with age, “Open it only once your daughter is free. This will tell you everything you need to know.”  


He takes the parchment, and watches, mouth agape, as the little girl begins to walk away.  


“Oh and one more thing, hmm,” she winks, “Let’s keep this conversation between you and me, alright?”  


He nods, and turns once again to face his daughter.

\----- 

Rapunzel exits the castle and races down to the courtyard, stopping when she notices a figure standing before the encased Cassandra.  


She approaches the figure slowly, wishing she had her frying pan, “Hello?”  


The man turns, revealing a tanned face with a square chin, moustache, and dark brown hair and eyes.  


“Oh, it’s you, captain.” Rapunzel breathes a sigh of relief, “Uh, not- not captain anymore obviously.” She says quickly, realising her mistake.  


“Are you here to free my daughter?” He asks.  


The blonde girl stiffens slightly, unsure how to respond.  


“I’ll protect you while you do it,” He says quickly, “Please get my daughter back.”  


Rapunzel smiles, relieved he is not trying to stop her, “Oh, of course. But when I do the spell… Don’t touch me. And you might have to find some way to snap me out of it. Saying; “I’m not giving up on you” worked last time.”  


The man nods his understanding, and takes out his sword, standing beside the princess protectively, “Whenever you’re ready.”  


Rapunzel undoes the clasps binding her hair, and with a flick of her wrists loops them around the amber in witch Cassandra is encased.  


"Wither and decay…"  


Cassandra is unable to move. She can hear only muffled noises, and see nothing past the amber obscuring her vision. Panicked thoughts fill her head, no matter how much she tries to push them down. Are they just going to leave her here forever? Does she really deserve that?  


"End this destiny..."  


A quiet melody reaches her ears, and she strains to make out the tune. Where has she heard that before?  


"Break these earthly chains…"  


Of course! The great tree! Rapunzel is getting rid of the amber! She has to be!  


"And set the spirit free…"  


Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her right arm.  


"The spirit free…"  


It’s burning!  


Blue sparkles travel across her hand, her arm, it’s shriveling and blackening and it hurts and screams are ringing in her ears and (are they hers?) she can’t breathe and-  


“Cassandra?”  


She is on her knees in a puddle of amber liquid and someone is hugging her.  


She pulls back and gasps when she sees who it is, “Dad?”  


All the hatred she once had for him melts away as she stares at his anxious face.  


“Are you alright?”  


Cassandra looks down at her right hand. It is as it was before, covered in impenetrable rock, she makes a fist, and it tingles. “Yeah…”  


He smiles at her, “I’m so glad.”  


Piercing blue eyes look past her father and she pushes him aside, “What happened to Raps?”  


Rapunzel is standing a little away, black hair floating around her face and eyes unseeing, singing the haunting tune. Cassandra looks at her, unsure what to do.  


“She said that we had to say we believed in her,” Her father walks up to her. “You could try that.”  


“Right,” She nods, “I… believe in you.”  


Rapunzel continues to sing.  


“Rapunzel I’m so sorry for what I did.”  


She hears her father wheezing behind, and she herself feels a weariness creep into her bones.  


“I was so afraid you wouldn’t forgive me, but that was stupid.”  


It’s hard to stand up, now, and her vision is fading.  


“You are the kindest person I ever met.”  


She stumbles, and falls to her knees.  


“I miss you.”  


Rapunzel’s hair goes back to blonde, and her eyes become green again. She smiles at Cassandra, and then her eyes roll back in her head and she falls to the ground.  


“Blondie!” Eugene shouts, rushing out of the castle just in time to see her fall.  


He notices Cassandra kneeling on the ground, and the former captain of the guards beginning to stand, coughing slightly.  


“What happened?” He asks.  


“Rapunzel freed me.” Cassandra says softly.  


Eugene sighs and nods, of course. That was why a half-dozen of his men had been groaning on the floor of the castle, claiming a frog to be the culprit. He reaches down to stroke Rapunzel’s face, and her eyes flutter open.  


“Hi,” she says croakily.  


Eugene can’t help but kiss her.  


“What is going on here?” King Fredric asks, making his presence known as he exits the castle.  


“Your majesty,” Cassandra says, “I would just like to say tha-”  


“YOU! You should still be in the amber!” The king can barely contain his fury as he glares at the young woman who caused his daughter, and his kingdom, so much suffering. “Give me the moonstone. We will be putting you in the dungeon at once!”  


The blue haired girl’s eyes widen, and her hand goes to her chest to caress the pulsing blue stone. “I…”  


Then the former guard captain shoves something into her hand, and whispers something into her ear. She takes off running.  


The group stares at her, wide-eyed as she runs. Then the king turns to the former captain.  


“Treason.” He says softly, and somehow that is scarier than if he had shouted.  


\-----

The former captain is led to the dungeon, and placed in a cell.  


The princess is to stay in her room “Until further notice.”  


The new captain is watched like a hawk by the king, just in case he thinks of helping her escape.  


The king sits upon his throne, weary.  


And out in the forest, a blue-haired traitor opens up the crumpled piece of parchment, remembering her father’s final words, “This will tell you everything you need to know. Now RUN!”  


The demon smiles. She has a new plan now.


	2. Rapunzel is Locked in a Tower, Because, Hey, Third Time's a Charm, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll get Rapunzel, Cassandra, Eugene, Max, Pascal, Pete and Stan (Guards) in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I didn't take a long time to update, so, there's that. Also, wow! That was a great series finale yesterday! I won't be writing my story to match up with the finale, though, so don't worry about spoilers if you have not seen it.

Cassandra has been running through the forest for ages. Her legs are throbbing and she is gasping for breath, leaning against a tree. The sun is rising, and its warm glow allows her enough light to examine the parchment in her hands. Her hands are shaking slightly as she opens it, from fear or exhaustion, she does not know.

Along the edges of the sheet, written in luminescent ink, are words scrawled in some language she does not know how to read. Across the center of the paper a message is scrawled in rushed cursive, as though the writer had been pressed for time;

‘Say the following phrase three times:

Hic huc domum’

Cassandra stares at the parchment for a moment, unsure what to do. She trusts her father, of course, but this whole situation seems ominous. Then again, being captured by the king and hung for her crimes (or worse) is clearly not an option.

The blue haired woman opens her mouth and begins, “Hic huc domum.”

The edges of the paper glow a pale blue.

“Hic huc domum.”

The parchment seems to be heating up.

“Hic huc domum.”

A bright flash lights up the forest, a loud bang, Cassandra sees white light exploding from the parchement and then…

All is quiet.

Cassandra is gone.

\-----

Rapunzel sits on her windowsill, staring out at the palace grounds. Servants are trying to remove the rocks from the courtyard, to no avail. The sky is bright and sunny, in contrast to her mood. The sunshine princess. Not so sunny anymore.

She can’t help but remember the last time she was confined to her room. Back then she had friends who had helped her escape. Back then there was Cass. Now though… 

Her furious father’s face flashes in front of her eyes, and she winces, slightly. “Cassandra is not evil,” the blonde girl reassures herself. “She only ran because she was scared. Because of my father.” She can’t help the doubt forming in the pit of her stomach.

Someone knocks on her door, “Princess?”

Rapunzel sighs. Whoever it is will no doubt be coming to try to comfort her. Tell her that they are sure the king will let her out soon, darting nervous glances at the dozen guards who are constantly surrounding her room. 

“Come in!” The princess plasters a smile on her face.

Pete The Guard enters the room, looking slightly awkward with his hands behind his back, “I found something that you might like, Princess.”

Pete pulls out a cloak from behind his back.

Cassandra’s cloak.

Rapunzel jumps up from where she is seated and runs over to him, “How…?”

“It was on the ground. In the courtyard. I figured you might want to- to um…,” Pete’s face turns slightly pink at the look on Rapunzel’s face. He quickly bows and rushes out of the room.

Rapunzel stares at the cloak in awe. This cloak had hidden Cassandra, transformed her into a palace servant! This is Rapunzel's ticket out!

Rapunzel walks towards her bureau, and pulls out a small mirror. She slips the cloak over her shoulders and puts the hood up. Concentrating, she pictures Pete The Guard. Her reflection wavers for a moment, and then Pete’s lanky form and shiny armour takes its place. She smiles and walks towards the door. 

She pushes it open.

A dozen guards turn to look at her.

“Hey…” She says awkwardly, and her voice comes out as Pete’s.

Stan narrows his eyes, “Pete, didn’t you walk out of there a minute ago?”

Rapunzel shakes her head adamantly, “No, no no no. I most certainly did not.” The guards do not make any move to restrain her, and so she hurries along. 

“I could have sworn I saw him leaving just a minute ago…”

\-----

Eugene sits at his desk, brow furrowed in concentration. When he had taken over the post of Captain, he had not realised there was so much paperwork. When he had suggested to Max that they split the load, the horse had bolted.

He sighs and wipes the sweat from the back of his neck. The heat of the day is making everything worse, and he wishes he could go to see Rapunzel. Talk to her, without a dozen guards hovering over her. Of all people, Rapunzel does not deserve to be locked up. Not again. And certainly not because she saved somebody!

Someone steps into his office, and Eugene looks up, “Oh, Pete, Hi!”

“Captain, I need to tell you something.”

Eugene nods, “Sure. Make it long. I need an excuse not to do paperwork.”

Pete reaches to shut the door, “So here’s the thing…”

All of a sudden someone rushes into the room.

It’s Pete.

The three people stare at each other.

Pete #2 stares at Pete #1, “No way! I have a twin!”

Pete #1 stares at Pete #2, “Hey! You have my face!”

Eugene stares at the Petes and has no clue what to say.

\-----

Cassandra groans, rubbing the bump that is beginning to grow on her head. She blinks the white dots out of her vision. She stands, holding her black-rock sword in front of her, and takes in her surroundings.

She is in a cave. Softly glowing crystals stick to the dark walls. Stalactites and stalagmites grow along the floor and ceiling. Water is rushing somewhere in the distance. She spins in a circle, and finds only one exit; a small hole near the bottom of one wall, barely large enough to crawl through. 

Clutching her sword in her right hand, and the parchment in her left, Cassandra crawls through the small exit.

\-----

Maximus walks Eugene’s office haughtily, Pascal on his head. He had decided that perhaps it was cruel to leave the newly assigned Captain with no assistance.

He looks at Eugene, and then Pete. And then other Pete. His jaw drops, and Pascal falls off his head.

Max goes up to Pete #2 and sniffs him warily. 

That is not Pete-smell. 

That is a fake Pete! 

He reaches for Pete #2’s helmet with his teeth and pulls. 

A cloak is in his mouth, and an abashed princess smiles at him awkwardly. 

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you type 'Hic Huc Domum' into google translate's detect language, you'll find something interesting...  
> Please let me know what you though of this chapter, and how I'm now formatting the chapters. I appreciate feedback on how to improve my writing. If you have any suggestions for what you want to see happen, I will try my best to incorporate them into the plot. Thank you so much for reading, I should have a new chapter up within a week.


	3. I give you... VARIAN! (And some other people too...)

Varian hums to himself as he mixes together a couple chemical compounds.

“Now Ruddiger,” he says as he stirs the mixture, “I know it’s not ideal, but because the Demanitus Chamber was destroyed I have to work here again.”

The racoon chitters nervously, and scampers onto his master’s shoulders, curling up across them.

Varian sighs and puts down the mixture, reaching up to pet the racoon. This situation is very much not ideal. Ever since he had accidentally trapped Cassandra, he has been having nightmares about the amber. Being in the very same room where his father was encased not so long ago certainly does not help things.

The boy hears voices coming from another room. Strange. Varian is certain that his father was not expecting company. As quietly as he can (which is to say not very quietly), he removes Ruddiger from his shoulders and leaves his laboratory, creeping down the hallway until he reaches the doorway to the living room. He can make out the voices now.

“I’m telling you, Quirin,” a woman’s voice says, “Someone has gotten hold of the mindtrap!”

“That’s impossible!” His father’s voice says gruffly, “That cursed device was locked away long ago.”

“Then how do you explain what we all felt?” The woman responds angrily.

Silence. 

“This is a waste of time,” a man drawls, “If Quirin refuses to believe the truth, well, it wouldn’t be the first time, now would it. You’re traitors, both of you.”

Traitors? What on earth is going on? Varian tries to peek through the doorway, but loses his balance and ends up sprawled on the floor, face down. For the millionth time, Varian wishes to be not quite so clumsy.

“This is your son, Quirin?” The woman's voice seems to be almost laughing.

Varian clambers awkwardly to his feet, face burning, and sees who his father is talking to. A tall woman with white hair fastened in elaborate clasps and half her face painted red is standing in front of him, eyebrow cocked and a smile tugging on her lips. A skinny man with remarkably green eyes, thick black braids and a dark streak slicing horizontally across his nose is leaning on the fireplace, looking bored.

“D-Dad who are these people?” Varian stutters, glancing at his father.

“You haven’t told him?” The strange man chuckles wryly.

Quirin glares at him, and then turns to his son. He places his hand protectively across his shoulder and begins to lead him out of the room, “Varian, I need you to go somewhere else, for the time being… What do you say you go and visit the princess, hmm?”

Varian turns to his father and pushes the hand off his shoulder, “No! Whatever’s going on between you and," he gestures to the two strangers, "Those people, I think I’ve more than proven myself to be competent. I can help you Dad!” He stares pleadingly up at the man.

Quirin’s brow creases as he looks down at his son. This brilliant boy, he knows, is more than capable, but how can he allow his son to be mixed up in such a horrible mess? “I’m sorry son. This is just too dangerous. Now go to the palace. I’m sure Rapunzel could use some company after what happened yesterday.”

The mention of the previous day’s events sends Varian’s mind reeling. 

Quirin seems to notice his mistake, “I’m sorry,” he says quickly.

Varian nods and gulps dryly. He picks up his satchel and exits the room without another word, Ruddiger scurrying behind him.

Quirin lets out a sigh of relief. When the boy is out of hearing range, he turns to the two people standing before him, “Fine,” he relents, “Perhaps I did feel something.”

Varian trudges along, then turns to look back in the direction of his home, “Now, I know what you’re thinking,” he tells his racoon, who is sniffing the air expectantly.

“…And it probably has to do with apples.” The racoon grins, and Varian reaches into his satchel to get him one, “I am not just going to let Dad keep secrets from me anymore. When I get to the palace, I’m going to tell Rapunzel. She’ll help me figure out what this is!” He says, pushing down the fear that Rapunzel will blame him for what happened. 

Varian’s eyes glint with determination.

Ruddiger takes a large bite of apple.

Crunch.

\-----

Well this is awkward, Rapunzel thinks to herself as she surveys the scene. Maximus is staring at her, eyes bulging. Pete the guard is on the floor, having fainted from the shock. Pascal has turned white. And Eugene… Eugene is doubled over, shaking with laughter.

“Blondie, that was hilarious!” He snorts, tears glistening in his eyes, “I needed a distraction, but this!” He starts laughing again.

Rapunzel is very much unsure of what to do.

\-----

Cassandra climbs slowly out of the tunnel, shaking the pebbles from her hair.

“Whoa!” she gasps, as the world seems to tilt on its axis. The blue-haired woman staggers and falls to her knees. She thinks she might throw up. After a moment the dizziness passes, and she looks up. She is now in a strange hallway, with a marble floor shining deep magenta and rounded walls and ceiling striped in the same hue.

Why does this place feel so familiar…?

It hits her like a flash. The House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow. 

This is the place where she had decided to take the moonstone. Find her own destiny. And now that she is beginning to regret that decision, well… This is not the best place to be. It will bring back to many memories she wants to forget. She needs to find an exit, and fast.

Cassandra begins to walk through the hallway. She discovers it is difficult to stay balanced, and there is a ringing in her ears which almost distracts her from the heavy footsteps she hears approaching.

Almost.

Cassandra runs to open the nearest door, praying that luck is on her side. She should really know better by now. The door opens and there is nothing but a mirror behind it. She looks away quickly, slamming the door shut, but she does not miss her reflection. Hair and eyes glowing a brilliant blue to match the stone lodged above her heart. Something twinges there, and it takes her a second to make out the emotion. Regret.

“Well zen, what do we have here?”

Cassandra knows that voice. She spins around, sword pointed at Matthews (or Tromos…), but her head choses that moment to twinge painfully and the world tilts and she loses her balance, falling to the ground. 

Her eyes go in and out of focus as the white-haired man approaches her, “You must have hit your head on zee way in, yes?”

Cassandra groans as she tries to stand. Which is a mistake. The young woman is unconscious before she hits the floor.

Matthews chuckles softly as he looks at the unconscious figure, “I don’t know why you sent her back here, Master, but I will do what you ask.”

\-----

Varian arrives at the palace as the sun reaches its peak in the sky. The guards at the gates nod to Varian as he passes through. As he enters the courtyard, he readies himself for the view of Cassandra in amber. Then he does a double-take. Cassandra and the amber are gone!

He walks up to one of the palace servants, a man trying to dig the black rocks out of the ground, “Hey, um, did the king move Cassandra?”

The servant looks up, sweat covering his brow, “Haven’t you heard? Rapunzel freed the traitor!”

Varian’s eyes widen; last he’d heard, the king had decided to keep Cassandra in the amber permanently, “What?”

“Yeah, she freed her! The king was so mad; he locked Rapunzel in her room again!” The man seemed thrilled to be able to share the gossip, “Some people say that half the royal guard is with the princess now!”

Varian runs into the palace, up the stairs, turning down hallways until he reaches the princess’s chambers. Sure enough, a dozen guards stand dutifully in front of her room.

Varian’s heart sinks. 

He walks up to the door, and the guards stare at him suspiciously, “Um… Can I talk to the- to Rapunzel?”

It takes a moment for one of them to nod. He opens the door right before realising that it would probably have been a good idea to knock. It doesn’t matter, though because… 

“Rapunzel is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made up how I thought the mindtrap would affect the brotherhood, but in my defense the series really didn't give me much information to begin with (keep in mind I'm not following anything we learn during the finale). I decided to go with a "It doesn't affect them unless they are given a specific order," sort of approach.  
> Also, I don't think we were ever shown Varian learning about his dad being in the brotherhood, so, at this point in my story, he doesn't know. I'm trying to follow canon as much as possible but I might have to modify things every now and then.  
> Also, Cassandra has a concussion, if that wasn't obvious by now. I'm trying my best to make it as realistic as possible, but I'm not a doctor or anything, so...  
> As always, please let me know what you think, feedback it is much appreciated.


	4. What's the worst that could happen? This is the worst that could happen.

Varian runs into Eugene’s office, guards trailing behind him, “Eugene! Rapunzel’s gone! When I went to her room she’d just disappeared, do you think she was kidnapped or-“

He sees Rapunzel.

“Oh.”

Rapunzel steps towards him, “Look, Varian-“

“What happened to Pete?” Stan interrupts.

“Oh, he passed out,” Eugene says, “You guards are terrible.”

“That’s not very nice,” Rapunzel glances at Pete, “But probably true…”

“You should probably let King Fredric know you’re okay,” Varian cuts in, “I might have jumped to a couple of conclusions when you weren’t in your room.”

Eugene sighs, “Well this is going to be fun.”

\-----

King Fredric is pacing in front of his throne; Rapunzel, Eugene, Pete, Stan and Varian are standing before him.

“So you’re saying you found the magical cloak that, sorry if I misunderstand you, Cassandra used to sneak into the palace and you didn’t think to let anyone know? Instead you used it to impersonate a guard?! Think about how that breaches our security! What if she has another-“

“She doesn’t, Dad.” Rapunzel says firmly, “Besides, it would have been a lot easier to tell you about it if you hadn’t locked me up in my tower!”

“That was to keep you safe!”

“I thought you trusted me! You said I could take care of myself! I was the one who ran the kingdom when you and Mom had your memories erased!”

Varian shifts nervously.

The king looks at his daughter, and his gaze hardens, “I did, before your recklessly endangered our entire kingdom by releasing a dangerous prisoner against my DIRECT orders!”

“Cassandra is my friend!”

He shakes his head, “No, Rapunzel, she was your friend. Until you can see that, you leave me no choice. You need to be somewhere secure… I’m putting you in the dungeon.”

Eugene steps forwards, placing an arm protectively in front of Rapunzel’s chest, “Absolutely not!”

The king frowns, “Then I suppose you’ll be keeping her company.”

Varian feels someone reaching into his satchel. He looks up and sees a guard.

“Sorry,” the guard says, holding up a vial filled with green powder, labeled ‘Sleeping Mixture.’

He throws the vial at Eugene and Rapunzel’s feet. 

It shatters, green mist rising from it. 

Eugene and Rapunzel cough as they begin to go limp.

Rapunzel looks up at her father, hate in her eyes, and though her words are slurred, they are unmistakable, “You’re no better than Gothel.”

She slumps unconscious.

Varian stares open-mouthed as guards drag him out of the room. What on earth is going on?

More guards carefully pick up the unconscious Prince and Princess, and carry them to a cell.

The king is standing still, unable to move as the words of his daughter echo in his head.

“You’re no better than Gothel.”

He is! 

…

Isn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to add another chapter. The Corona Virus outbreak has been crazy! Anyway, I hope to be adding chapters at least once a week from now on. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Please! Leave the Rhinoceros Outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up waaaaaay too late writing this, and have done, like, no spellchecking. Sorry for any errors, I'll probably fix them later.

(A few hours earlier…)

Quirin is out raking leaves when he feels it again. A slight shiver runs down his spine and for a moment his mind goes blank.

He blinks, and the feeling is gone. 

“Quirin!”

The man turns around, and sees two figures straight from his memories. Adira and Hector are standing side by side, along with a rhinoceros and two wolverines.

“We need to talk to you,” there is a tone of urgency in Adira’s voice.

Quirin nods, leading them along the short path to his house, thoughts racing a mile a minute. What, after all this time, could the two of them want?

“Don’t bring in the rhinoceros Hector! It’ll break down the door!” Adira says.

Quirin turns around, bewildered.

Hector glares at her, “It will not!”

“Please don’t.” Quirin says.

Hector shakes his head, “Fine.”

The rhinoceros, for his part, looks relieved.

When they enter the house, Quirin notices a pile of ham sandwiches on the table. He sends out silent thanks to Varian. 

“Have some food!” He practically shoves the sandwiches in their mouths, in hopes it will defer the two from whatever scheme they are planning now.

“Daah moommao twoap isssh baauuok!” Adira says, through a mouthful of sandwich.

Quirin raises an eyebrow.

Adira chews crossly for a second before repeating, “The Mindtrap is back, Quirin.”

Quirin stares at her for a moment, “I’m sorry… What?”

“I’m telling you, Quirin,” Adira says, “Someone has gotten hold of the mindtrap!”

“That’s impossible!” Quirin searches deasperately for a reason why it can’t be true. It’s just not fair, after things have been going so well, “That cursed device was locked away long ago.”

“Then how do you explain what we all felt?” Adira has had just about enough of Quirin’s denial. Certainly he cannot have changed that much since they had last spoken.

Quirin opens his mouth, then closes it. He says nothing.

“This is a waste of time,” Hector shakes his head, taking a bite of the ham sandwich, “If Quirin refuses to believe the truth, well, it wouldn’t be the first time, now would it. You’re traitors, both of you.”

Adira choses to ignore that particular jibe, instead turning her attention to the creak of floorboards behind them. She spins around, adopting a fighting stance.

What emerges, however, is far from threatening in appearance. A boy falls sideways from behind the doorway, arms pinwheeling before he hits the floor.

“This is your son, Quirin?” Of course, she already knows of Varian, but seeing him up close he is a far cry from what she had imagined.

The boy sits up, “D-Dad who are these people

“You haven’t told him?” Hector chuckles, wiping crumbs from his mouth.

Quirin glares at him, then takes his son’s shoulder and begins to speak to him in hushed tones, leading the boy away from the two warriors.

Hector stares at Quirin as he leads Varian out of the room, taking a large bite of sandwich, “That boy looks nothing like his father.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Adira grins, “You should have seen the boy when he was angry.”

Green eyes turn to look at her, “What do you mean?”

Adira crosses her arms, “I was in Old Corona before, you know. Quirin’s son, Varian, attacked the princess. It’s how I figured out she was the sundrop.”

Before Hector can come up with an appropriate response, Quirin steps back into the room, and the two turn to look at him,“Fine,” he says, “Perhaps I did feel something. But what exactly can we do about it? King Edmund is the only one who knows where the Mindtrap Talisman was hidden!”

“Then let’s go see the king,” Adira smiles.

\-----

Rapunzel lets out a weak moan. Why is her bed so hard?

“Blondie?” Eugene’s voice says. Is Eugene in her BED?

Rapunzel’s eyes snap open. The first thing she realises is that this is not her bedroom. The second thing she realises is that her father, true to his word, has stuck her in a cell in the dungeon.

She stands up, and the world tilts slightly. 

She staggers, and Eugene is there to catch her, “Blondie…”

Tears are streaming down her face now, “Why would he do this to me?”

Eugene says nothing, just holds her tighter.

They stand there for what feels like an eternity, locked in each other’s arms. 

\-----

Quirin nods to the guards as he, Adira, and Hector enter the palace courtyard. The guards make no move to stop any of them.

“How has this kingdom not been taken over yet?” Hector asks in astonishment.

“My impression is that all the surrounding kingdoms have found Corona so un-threatening, they’ve put off taking it over and eventually forgotten about it,” Quirin says.

“Sneaky,” Hector says, and Adira nods her approval.

“It was a joke, guys.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rapunzel. This chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to put it up anyways. I appreciate all feedback, and would love it if you commented. Thanks so much for reading!


	6. "My name is Acorn." (It's not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it won't happen again.

The doors of the throne room slam shut behind Varian. He stares at them in shock for a moment, and then tries to push them open again. He has to help Rapunzel and Eugene! The doors are unfortunately locked, but that’s nothing the young alchemist can’t handle.

Varian starts to rummage in his satchel. “Aha!” He pulls out a pink ball and throws it at the door. It explodes into a huge bubbly mess.

“Varian?” Quirin pushes past his two companions, squinting to see through the pink foam, “What on earth is going on?”

Varian turns around sheepishly as the bubbles dissipate. “Hi Dad…”

Quirin frowns, “Varian, were you trying to break into the throne room?”

“No- well yes, but it was to help-” Varian stutters.

Quirin crosses his arms.

“The king’s about to lock up Rapunzel and Eugene and they’re asleep because he used my alchemy but Dad I didn’t know-” Varian is shaking slightly.

Quirin places his hands on his son’s shoulders, “It’s okay Varian,” he says, “We can figure this out.”

“Yeah,” Hector snorts, “With a war.”

“What?” Varian and Quirin ask simultaneously.

Hector shrugs, pulling out his sword, “Corona just locked up the prince of the Dark Kingdom. We’ve started wars for less!”

“The Dark kingdom has fallen, Hector,” Adira says, “And put that sword away!”  
\-----

Lance is strolling down the castle corridors when his ears perk up at a voice. He would recognise that sweet melody anywhere.

“ADEEEEEEEERAAAAAA!” Lance hurtles towards the warrior woman, arms outstretched.

Adira dodges him nimbly. Hector is not quite so quick. He is plowed over by the enthused man.

“Wait, Adira?” Varian asks. Rapunzel mentioned someone by that name. “You’re part of that brotherhood, right? From the dark kingdom? How do you know my dad?”

Adira glances towards Quirin, who is shaking his head frantically. 

“Uh no…” Adira says, “Actually, my name is Acorn.”

“It is?” Lance says.

“Yes,” Adira nods, “I’m Adira’s twin sister. Your father and I met at a pumpkin growing competition. Because… I grow pumpkins.”

Hector lets out a snort of laughter. Adira couldn’t keep a plant alive to save her life!

Varian can’t help but be slightly suspicious.

Lance can’t help but be slightly disappointed, “Is Adira here, though?”

“No.” Adira says.

“Well,” Hector clears his throat, “As lovely as it is listening to Acorn,” Hector looks pointedly at Adira, “We have actual work to do. We have to go talk to King Edmund!”

“What? No!” Varian shakes his head, “Dad, Rapunzel needs us now! Whatever else can wait!”

Quirin glances between Varian and Hector, unsure which will be safer (or cause less damage) without him. He then turns to Hector “How about you and I go see Edmund. And Adi- Acorn and Lance can help the princess.”

“Okay,” Varian frowns. He isn’t exactly sure how a pumpkin grower will help break Rapunzel and Eugene out of the dungeon. Lance, at least, will be useful. “Come on,” He starts to walk towards the dungeons.

Adira looks a little less than thrilled as she turns to follow them.

“Acorn,” Quirin calls after her.

Adira turns.

“Keep an eye on him.” He says.

She nods.  
\---

Matthews sighs laboriously. He is dragging Cassandra’s unconscious body down the shiny halls. He black armour must weigh at least fifty pounds, and he has no doubt it is wreaking havoc on his polishing job.

“Hurry up now, Tromos,” Zhan Tiri says. She has, of course, not lifted a finger to help him. Matthews doesn’t dare ask, just nods his head and continues dragging.

Eventually they stop at an ebony door engraved with pulsing green runes. The door has a large silver lock, and a door handle to match.

Zhan Tiri flounces forwards, producing a dainty silver key from a layer of petticoat. She places the key in the lock, turning it slowly.

The door creaks open, revealing a large chamber lit by flickering green flames in torches on the walls. There are vials of strange mixtures and pickled organs stacked on shelves. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust. They step into the room. 

The door swings shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Zhan Tiri and Mathews are doing? Do you like Adira's new name? I'd love to hear what you think!


	7. Things are not going well...

Rapunzel hears footsteps approaching. She pulls away from Eugene and wipes the tears from her eyes. She will not give her father the satisfaction of seeing her like this. But it’s not her father who is coming towards her. Instead, it’s three guards. None of their uniforms fit quite right, though, which is strange.

Once they get close enough that Rapunzel sees their faces, she realises why. Those people are, in fact, Varian, Lance, and Adira in guard uniforms. 

“Guys!” She squeaks, running to the front of her cell.

Lance pulls out a lock pick and begins to fiddle with the lock.

“Thanks for coming,” Eugene smooths down his hair, “But I totally had this covered.”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Lance grins as the door swings open.

\-----

Cassandra is jolted awake, though she does not know what from. Her head is still pounding, and her body aches all over. She blinks slowly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the strange light.

“Hello Cassandra,” Zhan Tiri says calmly, stepping into her line of vision.

Cassandra sits straight up, readying to summon a wave of rocks. But something is wrong. She looks down. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! The moonstone is gone. She pulls a lock of hair into her face, and sure enough it is back to being black.

Zhan Tiri chuckles at her fear, “The moonstone will soon be the least of your worries, child.”

Cassandra looks up, “What-“

Matthews, who Cassandra hadn’t yet noticed, begins to chant in a low voice. Dark green vines wrap around her arms and legs, tying them securely to the ground. Zhan Tiri walks over to a shelf. She pulls out a white box and blows the dust from the top. She sets it down on the floor and opens it carefully. She pulls out a red quill that seems to be pulsing.

Zhan Tiri crouches and begins to draw strange, circular designs around Cassandra, “You have been uncooperative as of late, Cassandra.”

Cassandra tries to pull her arms from the vines, but to no avail.

“But don’t worry, child. You will make it up to me.”

“I’m not helping you.” Cassandra says through gritted teeth.

Zhan Tiri ignores her interruption, “When I told you who your mother was, I don’t believe I mentioned that she worked for me, once.”

Matthew’s chanting grows louder.

Zhan Tiri stands up, designs complete. 

The designs glow white.

Cassandra screams.

And screams.

And screams.

When Cassandra stops screaming, she lets out a low chuckle, “Long time no see.” 

“Indeed it is,” Zhan Tiri nods, “Welcome back… Gothel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gothel is back! Panic!
> 
> I'll have a new chapter up in a week or two.


	8. Call the Captain John

Rapunzel and Eugene walk nervously through the dungeons, accompanied by Lance, Adira, and Varian. Varian keeps tripping over his feet in the far too large uniform, making loud clattering noises.

“Oh, ouch! Sorry guys!” he says.

“Princess?” A low voice asks.

Rapunzel turns, and her eyes widen at what she sees. The former captain of the guards- John- is seated in one of the prison cells. She had completely forgotten about his predicament, and feels terrible. 

“Lance, can you get him out of there?” She asks.

Lance pulls out the key ring, “Of course.”

John smiles as his door swings open, but his eyes seem tired, “Have you heard from Cassandra?” He asks.

Rapunzel shakes her head, “No. But at least we know that the king-” she does not want to call him her father right now, “hasn’t captured her yet.”

“Yes,” John nods, “I suppose so.”

\-----

Gothel regards the body she now possesses with a critical eye. The right hand is clearly damaged, and there are bruises everywhere. Of course her daughter would be unable to keep her body in good condition. Worthless brat.

“You don’t seem pleased to see me,” Zhan Tiri says, “What’s the matter? Concerned I’m going to punish you?”

Gothel smiles, “I certainly hope you did not bring me back simply to torture me.” She tugs experimentally on the vines wrapping around her arms and legs. They do not loosen.

Zhan Tiri shrugs haughtily, wanting Gothel uneasy, “You did betray me. Certainly you have not forgotten my legendary wrath?”

It works. Gothel’s face goes pale. (Well, paler, and it’s not truly Gothel’s face, of course. But that doesn’t stop Zhan Tiri from enjoying it.)

Zhan Tiri nods, “Good. You do. Now, I have a proposition for you, if you want to avoid… an unfortunate fate. Would you be interested?”

Gothel nods, “Of course.” 

“Of course who?” 

“Of course… master.”  


“That’s better,” Zhan Tiri says.  
\-----  


King Edmund is in the castle kitchens, conversing with his pet raven Hamuel.  


“They won’t notice one missing croissant,” He says, stuffing it in his mouth.  


The raven squawks and hops off his shoulder.  


“Your Magesty!”  


Edmund turns around. He thought he heard… but that was impossible! And yet there it was. Hector was kneeling before him, looking just as he had a quarter century ago.  


“I thought you were dead,” Edmund says. “Horace said you died at the Great Tree.”  


“No,” Hector rises to his feet, “Adira helped me.”  


Edmund nods mutely.  


“Where did you put the Mind Trap?” Quririn’s voice startles Edmund into alertness.  


“Somewhere safe,” Edmund says, “Why are you asking?”  


“We think someone has gotten a hold of it.” Quirin says.  


“Not that we doubt you,” Hector adds.  


Edmund frowns, “If that is the case… I gave it to the Keeper of the Spire. It is in a locked box that no magic can open, and the Keeper promised to guard the key with his life. I don’t see how it could have been stolen.”  


Quirin nods, “Of course. You would never put us in danger, I am sure. But would you mind showing us the way to the spire? We should probably double check.”  


The door to the kitchen creaks open. In file Rapunzel, Eugene, Adira, Varian, John, and Lance.  


“What did you find out?” Adira says.  


“The Mind Trap is being held at the Spire,” Hector says, “We’re going to check and make sure it’s still there.”  


“You don’t have to,” Rapunzel says sadly.  


“Why is that?” Adira says.  


Rapunzel pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Cassandra took it,” She admits.  


“The same Cassandra that took the Moonstone?” Edmund says.  


“That would be the one,” Eugene says.  


“Where is she now?” Adira asks.  


“We don’t exactly know,” Rapunzel says.  
\-----

King Fredric sits on his bed, Queen Arianna by his side.  


“Are you sure it was the right thing to do?” He asks her.  


“We must keep Rapunzel safe at all costs,” She reaches up, cupping his face in her hands, “Remember what happened with Gothel?”  


Fredric stiffens at the name.  


Arianna seems to realise her mistake, “Look, Fredric, we are doing this to protect her. Gothel’s daughter is on the loose, and Rapunzel has an unfortunate habit of running straight into trouble, especially when she’s trying to help someone.” She looks down, dropping her hands to her sides. “Our daughter could die.”  


Fredric stares at her for a moment, unsure what to say.  


He clears his throat awkwardly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, “Arianna, I promise I will protect Rapunzel. Whatever I must do to ensure it, no harm will come to her.”  


Arianna smiles, “Thank you Fredric.”  


She leans up and kisses him, and for just a moment everything is perfect.  


Then Arianna stands up, brushing off her skirts. She hurries out of the room.  
\-----  


Arianna steps into a small storage closet a little ways down the hall. She pulls a vibrating mirror out of her pocket, and her reflection wavers for a moment, before it is replaced by that of Zhan Tiri.  


“He is not questioning you, I hope,” The little demon says.  


“Of course not. He trusts me fully.” Arianna lifts her chin defiantly, “Do you have to keep checking in on me? Is it too much to ask for a little faith?”  


“I’m the one in charge here,” Zhan Tiri says coldly, “And if you question me again…” She rotates her mirror, revealing the pulsing blue moonstone in a gilded box, “I will level Corona without a second thought.”  


Arianna is shaking slightly, and the demon seems to notice, because her smile widens. Arianna stuffs the mirror back into her pocket, taking a moment to compose herself before leaving the storage room. She can handle this.  


(She can’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the Captain of the guard’s name? What would you do in Arianna’s situation? I’d love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Chapter 9 is coming in two weeks.


	9. I don't know what to call this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and her friends go back to the spire, in hopes of retrieving some useful artifacts. Zhan Tiri finds out of Rapunzel's escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm posting this chapter a week early. I just couldn't wait.

Exiting the castle without being seen is hardly a challenge for Rapunzel and her friends. They use the underground passageways, and though there is a scare involving Varian and a rat, no guards jump out to arrest them.

“Remind me why we’re going back to the spire?” Eugene says as they load into a hot air balloon “Because I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think I’ve had my fill of that place.”

“I have entrusted many of the Dark Kingdom’s valuable weapons to that place,” King Edmund says, “Even though the Mind trap is taken, we will find much value in returning.”

“And on the off-chance Cassandra does use it; you will do well to have a way to restrain us.” Quirin adds.

Eugene tries not to think of the calamities involved in battling the full force of the brotherhood at once.

“Everybody ready?” Varian says.

“Wait!” Rapunzel says, “Pascal! Over here!”

The lizard let out a squeak and hopped onto Rapunzel’s shoulder.

“Now we’re ready,” Rapunzel says.

They take off into the air.

\-----

“Your majesties!” Nigel bursts into the King and Queen’s private chambers.

The two monarchs look up from their game of chess.

“What is it Nigel?” Fredric asks.

“Rapunzel’s cell has just been found empty,” Nigel says.

The white queen slips from Arianna’s hand and clatters onto the floor.

\-----

Zhan Tiri growls, staring at the pocket mirror with a less-than-pleasant look on her face. The sundrop is, once again, out of her control.

“What is it master? Having a rough day?” Gothel’s voice is thick with sarcasm that Zhan Tiri chooses to ignore. 

“We are going to need your talents sooner than expected,” Zhan Tiri says.

\-----

“What can I help you with?” Calliope asks, opening the door.

“Who are you?” Edmund says.

“Ahem, I’m the Keeper of the Spire.”

Edmund stares at her for a moment.

“What happened to your beard?” He says.

“Excuse me?” Calliope says.

“She’s a new Keeper,” Eugene says, “Now can we get on with this?”

“Ah, thank you Horace,” Edmund nods, ignoring Eugene’s wince, “I’m King Edmund of the Dark Kingdom. I’m here to collect my belongings.”

“Uh, right,” Calliope nods, “Those’ll be in the spire. I can absolutely help you with that in the morning, but for now-”

“We’re on a bit of a time crunch,” Rapunzel says, “Can we maybe go to the spire now?”

“First of all, its spy-yer, not spy-rr,” Calliope says, “And I’m afraid that that’s just not possible.”

“We literally saved your life!” Eugene shouts.

“That wasn’t my fau-AAAAA!”

Calliope is being held a couple feet off the ground, swaying in the hand of a very feral-looking Hector. “We don’t have time to wait. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes it is.”

“Good,” He drops her back on the ground.

“R-right this way,” Calliope says shakily.

\-----

The group arrives at the top of the mountain just as the sun disappears, giving way to a starry sky. Rapunzel feels a pang of sadness as she looks up at the moon. She makes a mental note to ask Calliope if she has any tools for tracking people down. 

The large doors creak open, and they step into the spire. It looks far creepier at night, with hardly any light to see by.

“Your belongings have all been kept safe, rest assured,” Calliope tells Edmund, sending furtive glances in Hector’s direction all the while.

“Except for the Mind trap?”

“Ah, you heard about that one… Those were extreme circumstances.”

“Rapunzel?” A familiar voice says.

Rapunzel turns around and, sure enough, sees Cassandra standing in the spire doorway. Her hair has gone back to black, and she is wearing her old suit of armor. Rapunzel runs to her and envelops the older woman in a tight hug. 

The rest of the group turns at the sound of the commotion.

Cassandra runs her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair. “It’s been so long,” Cassandra murmurs.

“What happened to your hair?” Eugene says, once the shock wears off.

“What happened to the moonstone?” Edmund says.

“Where is the Mind trap?” Hector says.

Cassandra sighs, pulling away from Rapunzel, “I got tricked. I thought the purple girl was my friend but-”

“She was Zhan Tiri,” Rapunzel finishes for her.

“What?!!” Lance says. “Zhan Tiri? Why did nobody tell me that?”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” King Edmund approaches the two girls, “Where is the moonstone?”

“She took it,” Cassandra says, “I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re SORRY?” Edmund roars, “Do you know what Zhan Tiri IS? If she uses the moonstone against us you’ll be more than sorry you-”

“Stop!” Rapunzel says. She stares in shock as Cassandra’s lower lip begins to tremble, a lone tear escaping her eye. Rapunzel has never seen Cassandra cry before.

“Do you… want some space?” Rapunzel asks gently.

“Yeah,” Cassandra nods, and is about to turn to leave when she says, “Could you come with me?”

Rapunzel squeezes her best friend’s arm, “Of course.”

The two of them walk side by side in silence for a few minutes. They round the corner of the mountain. Rapunzel hears a laugh, and looks up.

Cassandra no longer looks even remotely sad. Her expression is gleeful in, if Rapunzel is honest, a slightly unnerving way.

“What is it?” Rapunzel asks.

“You’re still so naive, even after two years out in the world,” Cassandra says.

“What are you talking about?”

“You should have just stayed in the tower where I put you,” Cassandra’s expression is now livid. Her hands are balled into fists tight at her sides.

“Cass- what are you doing?!” Rapunzel’s voice is panicked as she begins to back away from her old friend.

Cassandra pounces. 

Before Rapunzel can react, Cassandra hits the side of her jaw. Hard. Stars burst in Rapunzel’s vision and then Rapunzel’s knees buckle and everything goes black. 

Gothel stares down at the unconscious princess. “Sleep well, my flower. We have much work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Calliope annoying enough? What do you think Gothel's next move is? Most importantly, do you think Edmund will ever stop calling Eugene "Horace"? Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'll have the next chapter up in a week or two, depending on when I finish it.


	10. PANIC! EVERYBODY PANIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus! Sorry for the almost two month delay. I've been working on a couple other projects and just haven't had time. The good news is that I'll be updating at least once every two weeks until school starts in September.

Quirin feels a pang of homesickness. The spire is nothing like the dark kingdom, and yet this chamber, filled with all these things, the swords and crests and paintings that he hasn’t seen in so long brings him back. All these precious treasures…

He would gladly trade them for the joy on his son’s face to be something familiar. 

And to come from an activity that is not so CLEARLY dangerous. Varian is playing some strange game Quirin might name don’t-get-stabbed with Adira and Hector. Adira grabs Quirin’s only sonand throws him over a very spiky throne. Right before he hits the floor (head first) Hector scoops him up with a laugh. Then Hector throws him back.

It’s enough to give any father a heart attack. 

Quirin is about to march over and tell them what’s what when a manicured hand lands on his shoulder. He sighs and turns around. A man with a cheeky smirk smeared across his face stares up at him.

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Eugene says.

Quirin tries to look innocent and confused. Maybe Eugene isn’t saying what he thinks he is. “What are you talking about?”

“Varian,” Eugene rolls his eyes, “You can’t keep your part in the brotherhood a secret from him.”

The blood drains from Quirin’s face. In a voice barely above a whisper, he says, “How did you know?”

“Adira told us- when you were trapped in amber.”

“Oh.”

Quirin glances at Varian, the wonderful, innocent boy who has done nothing wrong in his life. “He can’t find out.”

Eugene rolls his eyes again. “In case you haven’t noticed, my dad is a huge blabbermouth. And someone who is very clearly Adira- don’t ask me how I know, she called me Fishskin and I’m still not sure that’s not an insult- is calling herself Acorn. Varian is going to find out soon.”

Quirin shakes his head.

Eugene, in an attempt to speed things up, tries the Smoulder, "PLEASE?"

“What are you doing with your face?”  


“Never mind. But Quirin, if you don’t tell him, then he’ll find out on his own. And as much as I love people finding out critical information at the last second in an exciting manner, I think he’s better off with you telling him you’re part of... I’m still not clear on what the brotherhood is exactly-“

“We’re knights and advisors to the king,” Quirin straightens, pride evident in his voice.

Eugene glances at Adira, who is now dangling Varian upside-down by his toes, “I’m starting to see why the Dark Kingdom failed.”

“Hey!”

Eugene shrugs.

“But I’ll tell him.” Quirin says. 

“Really?” Eugene squeaks, looking for all the world like a little kid on his birthday.

“Yes.” 

Before he can chicken out, Quiring walks up Varian. Adira and Hector immediately quit their shenanigans, guilty smiles on their faces.

“Hi dad,” Varian runs a hand through his hair and stands up.

“Son…” Quirin gulps. This is going to be harder than he thought. “Son, there’s something I need to tell you.”

The doors to the chamber open with a bang.

Quirin whirls around, placing a protective hand in front of his son.

“PANIC! PANIC! EVERYBODY PANIC!” Calliope speeds into the room, arms flung into the air and glasses askew.

Nobody panics. They just stare at her, forced smiles on their faces. When it becomes clear that nobody is taking her advice, (Do they ever?) Calliope humphs and crosses her arms.

“So… Are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Adira says.

After an atrociously long period of silence wherein Calliople cleans her glasses furiously, she clears her throat and says, “Cassandra kidnapped Rapunzel.”

That’s when they panic.

\-----

Rapunzel’s throat is dry. Her head feels how Pascal’s bongo drums must, with that constant BANG BANG BANGing. She opens her eyes and blinks several times before they adjust. And then immediately regrets not pretending to still be asleep.

She is slowly bouncing up and down, tied to the top of a red-tinged horse. The rough rope bites into her skin, squashing any hope of wiggling free. That’s not the worst part. The worst part is the way Cassandra, who is walking alongside the horse, looks at her. 

Cassandra’s expression is a blank mask, aside from her eyes. Her eyes are narrowed like a bird of prey, posessing none of the warmth they had not three days before.

“What happened to you?” Rapunzel asks. “Did Zhan Tiri hurt you?”

No response. But the corner of Cass's mouth twitches for a second, and Rapunzel takes that as a sign to continue. “I promise I forgive you. We can take her down, you know. Together we are stronger than she can ever be.”

Gothel stares at her in wonder. For some reason, the insolent girl won’t give up on her- on Cassandra. She considers toying with the child a little longer, maybe egging her on and then crushing her hopes. But no. She won’t lose this advantage. If she pretends to be Cassandra, then Rapunzel will follow her willingly.

It’s always so much easier when they want to please you.

Rapunzel watches apprehensively, waiting for an answer. Please, please let Cass listen to reason this time. They were so close to a resolution before she left!

“Alright. I’ll help you defeat Zhan Tiri.” Cassandra smiles widely, and then… curtsies?

Rapunzel stares at her, her mouth agape. She waits for Cass to stand up, and laugh, and give some explanation as to why she would do something so un-Cass-like. But Cassandra is still curtsying, her gaze on the ground. This is scarier than before.

“Are you… are you going to stop curtsying?” Rapunzel chokes out.

“If it pleases you.” Cassandra stands straight, her smile growing even wider. “Would you like me to untie you?”

“Okay…?”

The two of them ride on the strange red horse for a little over an hour. Rapunzel keeps glancing over her shoulder, and every time is a little bit less shocked to see how Cassandra’s strange expression has not wavered. 

The horse comes to an abrupt stop.

Rapunzel looks around. Black rocks. Everywhere. They’re at the tower. A chill runs down her spine, despite the heat. There is a definite feeling of wrongness in the air. For a second she wants to bolt, but then the logical side of her tells her that Gothel is gone, has been gone for ages, and Cassandra is back to being good so there is NOTHING to be afraid of here.

“Why are we here?” Her voice wavers more than she would like.

“We’re performing a ceremony to trap Zhan Tiri.” Cassandra slides off the horse, and then helps Rapunzel down.

“Okay.” Rapunzel tries to think happy thoughts.

Cassandra is still smiling widely. 

They walk among the pieces of rubble that are still cluttering the base of the tower. After stepping on at least ten unpleasantly shaped rocks, Rapunzel is starting to wonder why she swore off shoes. 

Then she stops. There’s a gleam of red slid between two wide black rocks. Carefully she grips the red thing and wiggles it. At first it seems stuck, but then there’s a grinding noise and it slides out. It’s heavier and bigger than she thought it would be, and she almost drops it on her feet. With a grunt of effort, she places it carefully on the ground. 

It’s a chunk of wall, adorned with a painting of her and Gothel holding hands. She was maybe six when she painted it. She has to blink very hard to stop tears from sliding down her cheeks. She knows it wasn’t real love, and she wouldn’t go back to the way things were... But she was happy back then.

“Are you okay, my flower?” Cassandra walks over to her.

“I’m-” Rapunzel freezes. All of a sudden she feels very dizzy. Her heart is beating too fast in her chest. It can’t be it can’t be it can’t-!

Cassandra is staring at her, still smiling. Not realising what she just said. Not realising that Rapunzel knows. 

With a smile just as fake as Cassandra-who-is-Gothel’s, Rapunzel nods, “I’m fine. I just stepped on a sharp rock. I should really start wearing shoes.”

Cassandra-who-is-Gothel steps forwards, arms outstretched, “I can carry you.”

“No no no I’m fine!” Rapunzel steps away. Her skin crawls at the idea of having Gothel any closer to her.

Gothel’s smile drops. The way Rapunzel is looking at her… That girl has never been a good liar. But she is smart. Annoyingly so. She knows. Oh well, Gothel will just have to do this the hard way.

“You know who I am.” It’s not a question.

“Yes.”

And then the girl turns and runs, but she doesn’t get far, because Gothel lunges forwards (At least her daughter's body is strong) and grabs the end of her braid. 

Rapunzel is screaming but she knows nobody is close enough to hear her.

Gothel removes one hand from the hair, reaches into her satchel.

Rapunzel tries to pull away.

Gothel flings something out of the satchel just as she lets go of the hair.

Rapunzel and the thing collide midair.

White light.

Six-year-old Rapunzel looks up at the woman in armour, “Who are you?”

The woman smiles, “I’m Cassandra, your sister. Your mother is getting some food, and she asked me to take care of you. Sing for me?”

Rapunzel smiles, showing two missing teeth, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Do you want to see more of Varian bonding with the brotherhood? What do you think is going on with Cassandra while Gothel inhabits her body? I'd love to hear what you think!


	11. This is a Serious Chapter

“If I’m correct- and let’s be honest, I always am- this crystal ball will show you exactly where the princess is being held,” Calliope says smugly.

With the air of someone unveiling a priceless treasure, she opens up an old wooden chest and pulls out-

“Uhh… is that an egg?” Lance asks.

He has a point. 

Eugene would not think twice if someone told him that was his breakfast (Though he would expect a bit more effort from the castle chefs). But Blondie is in danger, and he is willing to do ANYTHING to get her back.

Calliope clears her throat and leans over the thing that is not an egg, “Show me Rapunzel.”

For some reason, images of a lettuce plant start flashing within the orb.

“That is not Rapunzel.” King Edmund says, helpfully.

“Just a second,” Calliope adjusts her glasses, “It must have misunderstood me.”

“This is a waste of time,” Hector rolls his eyes; “We should put my wolverines on her trail- they’ve never failed before.”

“You think everything is a waste of time,” Adira clasps her hands behind her back and rocks backward on her heels, “Have patience, for once.”

“I can’t. Unlike you, I actually have things to accomplish.”

“I do accomplish-“

“No. You just sit on a rock with your eyes closed, waiting for things to happen for, how long was it last time? Eight months?!”

“Hey, guys,” Quirin laughs awkwardly, stepping between the two warriors. “I know tensions are running high, so let’s just take some deep breaths and-“

“Oh SHUT UP Quirin!” Hector’s strangely green eyes swing around to face the man, “You’re not the leader of the Brotherhood, no matter how much you want to be!”

His words hang in the air, echoing around the room. It takes a second for him to realise what he's done, and he pales, looking for once remorseful. 

But it's too late.

Quirin stiffens.

Varian runs. 

\-----

Zhan Tiri sits on her plush thinking stool. Her arms are crossed and her mouth is pursed in a tight little line. Aside from her odd complexion, she is the perfect picture of a child pouting.

In reality, she is far more of a fearsome dragon. A fearsome dragon that is COMPLETELY in the way of Matthews’ curtain dusting.

“Erm… Master?” Matthews approaches her hesitantly.

A pair of dark eyes snap up to look at him, leetching his resolve in an instant. Who needs pristine curtains anyway? Dust bunnies aren’t all that bad! Staying alive (Or whatever his current situation is- he’s not in hell anymore, and is either too scared or too smart to question it) seems like a far better priority.

“Don’t back away from me, Tromos,” Zhan Tiri says cooly, “You had something to say. Say it.”

Matthews sighs internally. Sometimes he thinks the only reason she pays any attention to him at all is because she enjoys watching him squirm.

“I was wondering if you would like to tell me what is troubling you, oh great master.” Matthews lies.

Zhan Tiri raises an eyebrow, but her doubts of his legitimacy seem to fly out the window when he drops into the deepest bow imaginable.

“Very well, I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you, despite your clearly lesser intellect." She pauses, "Gothel has betrayed me.”

“I’m so sorry, Master,” Matthews says, with all the false sincerity he can muster. It’s Zhan Tiri’s own fault for trusting that backstabber! HE would never have betrayed her. HE would have gone above and beyond what his master had asked of him, proving his worth once and for all.

“Not to worry,” The demon claps her hands together, a cheshire-esque smile distorting her features, “She will be paying dearly for her poor choices.”

\-----

Queen Arianna is sitting on her bed, biting her nails (a nervous habit she thought she’d gotten over when Willow moved out). There is a knock on the door. Arianna has exactly three seconds to pat down her hair, smooth her dress, and paste a fake smile on her face, before the door swings open.

It’s Fredric. He looks exhausted; clinging onto the doorknob like it’s the only thing keeping him standing. 

“She’s not anywhere in the castle, or the rest of the island. She’s gone again Arianna-“ his voice cracks.

Her heart follows suit.

“Fredric…” She says softly, walking towards the trembling man and wrapping her arms around him, “It’s all going to be alright.”

“It took eighteen years to find her last time. I can’t have that again I just…”

“I know.”

She wants this moment to last forever. Even in the middle of all this chaos- especially in the middle of it- it’s nice to have something warm and honest and loving to cling onto. And then, of course, her pocket choses that moment to start vibrating.

Silently cursing the demon’s timing, Arianna reluctantly pulls away.

“I need to use the restroom,” she says lamely, trying not to look at Fredric’s hurt expression.

After carefully closing the restroom door, she pulls out the vibrating mirror. Zhan Tiri is reflected back up at her, and expression of manic glee making her features all the more unsettling.

“What is it now?” Arianna hisses.

“I need you to send your full military forces in search of Gothel,” Zhan Tiri says calmly.

“Gothel is dead.” Arianna moves to put the mirror back in her pocket.

“I brought her back.”

Arianna freezes, “You what?”

Is that why Rapunzel is missing?

“It’s a long story. Now, are you going to do as I say, or…?” She doesn’t need to finish her sentence, because Arianna is already nodding vehemently. Apparently satisfied in her conquest, Zhan Tiri disappears, leaving Arianna staring at her own worried reflection.

“Who were you talking to?” 

Oh no. Arianna really can’t handle this right now…

“Answer me,” Fredric walks up to her, looking both sad and angry.

“Fredric sweetie,” she moves to embrace him, but stops when he flinches away.

“Give me the mirror, Arianna.”

“Please can we just talk about this-“

Fredric grabs the mirror. He stares down at it, hands shaking and mouth pulled into a thin line.

“There’s nothing there, see?” Arianna tries to keep her tone level.

“Yes there is!” Zhan Tiri laughs, appearing in a shimmering burst inside the mirror. 

Fredric drops it with a shout, causing the glass to crack upon impact with the tile floor. He does not look away from the mirror. Arianna’s eyes flit between Zhan Tiri’s gleeful expression, Fredric’s clearly terrified one, and the large hand that is reaching out of the mirror. 

Wait.

His eyes go wide as the hand latches onto his boot. Arianna can’t move, unable to process what is happing. She can’t even scream- though he does enough of that for the both of them as the hand begins pulling him in. 

Fredric is in up to his waist, clawing at the ground, when he turns to look at her. His eyes are wide and panicked, pleading with her, but she can’t move can’t-

Then there is silence.

And slowly, 

slowly, 

slowly, 

Fredric crawls back out. 

Except it’s not Fredric, because this man’s eyes are red and his smile is cold and lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did manage to uphold my promise- two weeks on the dot. Let me know what you think about this chapter; Quirin has finally been revealed to Varian, Zhan Tiri is, surprisingly, evil, and of course the end-of-chapter cliff hanger. 
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain of the Guards STILL doesn't have a name! If they don't come up with one in the finale, I'll make one up. I don't want to yet, though, because I don't want anyone reading this and being like, "Who on earth is Joe?" or something. Comments are appreciated, and I really want to get better at writing so if you have any suggestions for that, please don't hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Edit: I named the Captain of the Guards John.


End file.
